


Supernova

by somsujeong



Series: Of Ancient Vows [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Human-Object Bonding, Nightmares
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 친구의 변화를 지켜보는 크리스틴.





	Supernova

크리스틴 팔머는 가끔 회상에 잠긴다.

작년 초봄, 비수로 갈라낸 단어를 무기 삼은 스티븐은 유리로 자아낸 심장을 몸 밖에 내어놓았었다. 톡 건드리면 산산이 부서질 테지만 기어이 서 있었던 그는 제 몸이 조각나는 것도 보지 못하고 고슴도치처럼 가시를 돋쳤다. 크리스틴의 목소리는 그의 갑옷을 뚫지 못하고 낙화가 되었지만, 흩어진 꽃잎은 크리스틴이 떠난 후 마침내 속박을 깨고 나온 이의 손에 소중히 담겨 나비로 살아났다. 유리 가시로 만들어진 철창은 그 안에 있는 사람마저도 가두었었다.

스티븐은 그 누구보다도 찬란히 빛나는 초신성이었다. 두려움과 강박과 절대 약해 보이지 않겠다는 의지가 뒤섞인 무지갯빛 안료가 흩뿌려진 칠흑의 캔버스는 블랙홀처럼 빛을 빨아들이고 끝내 희망을 삼켰다.

하지만 그 잔해에서 새로운 별이 탄생하듯이 크리스틴은 언젠가 스티븐이 자신의 말뜻을 알아주고 성장하기를 바랐다. 예전의 스티븐 스트레인지가 그랬듯, 그리고 지금의 스티븐 스트레인지가 가진 가능성이 그렇듯.

2017년의 시작, 거의 1년간 연락이 없었던 그가 가슴에 원인 모를 상처를 입고 자신의 눈앞에 나타났을 때, 그리고 수술실에서 니코데무스에게 메스를 건넸을 때 크리스틴은 스티븐의 원시별을 보았다.

어쩌면 그를 잿더미에서 다시 태어나는 불사조라고도 할 수 있겠다. 대체 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지는 모르겠지만 그의 ‘스승’이라고 불린 이의 죽음 이후 스티븐이 보인 모습은, 적어도, 2016년의 스티븐 스트레인지와 참 달랐으니 말이다.

……진통제를 먹고 잠든 친우의 얼굴을 문득 내려다보았다. _이렇게 계속 처방전 없이 트라마돌(Tramadol)을 가져다줄 순 없어, 스티븐. _하지만 누가 봐도 ‘피로하다’가 얼굴에 쓰인 것을 보면 저도 모르게 마음이 약해졌다. 이번이 마지막이야, 를 여섯 번째로 말하고 크리스틴은 다음에는 절대로 넘어가지 않겠다고 다짐했다. 하지만 무너지기 직전의 표정으로, 사고 직후 그가 보였던 절망을 얼굴에 드리운 채로 제 이름을 부르는 스티븐을 차마 내칠 수는 없었다.

어느 밤 갑자기 들리는 초인종 소리에 현관으로 나가 보니 비를 쫄딱 맞은 스티븐이 위태로이 문 앞에 서 있었다. 그를 부축해 주는 것은 역시나 잔뜩 젖은 망토의 공중부양 능력뿐, 크리스틴이 당황해서 달려나가 그의 몸을 받쳐 드니 힘없이 쓰러지는 스티븐은 줄이 끊긴 마리오네트의 움직임을 닮았었다. 기운이 완전히 빠져나가 크리스틴이 이끄는 대로 화장실에 밀어 넣어지고, 물기를 대충 털어낸 뒤 수건으로 머리만 말린 채 크리스틴의 거실에 선 그는 이내 한기에 몸을 잘게 떨었다. 아파서 도저히 잠을 잘 수 없었다고 자그마한 목소리로 중얼거리는 그에게 조용히 진통제가 든 약통을 건넸었다.

소파 곁에 보초처럼 선 망토를 바라보았다. 너도 스티븐 걱정을 하는 거니? 물어보니까 긍정의 뜻인지 깃을 팔랑거린다. 일 년 전이었다면 상상도 하지 못했을 풍경. 제 주인과 참 잘 어울리는 망토를 쓰다듬어 주고선 자리에서 일어나려던 참이었다. 미묘하게 _가지 마,_ 라는 소리를 들은 것만 같아 스티븐을 힐끗 보았다. 아까 전보다 조금 더 강해진 손아귀 힘에 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 고개를 젓고 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. _진짜로 잘 때까지만이야._ 크리스틴의 목소리를 듣고 알았다는 듯 스티븐의 입꼬리가 조금 올라갔다.


End file.
